And That's How I Choose to Remember It
by Calendulam
Summary: Finally one of Burt and Carole's trips to Washington coincides with the Andersons being away. And so Kurt and Blaine settle in at Blaine's house for an entire week of nothing but each other. Or so they thought.


This was my initial head canon when we discovered Blaine had an older brother. I started it before he had an official name – I think in my original notes I called him Alex. Anyway, I've been trying to finish this while being distracted by all of my other ridiculous, so I'm just glad to have it done before Big Brother airs. Then we shall see how canon!Cooper compares to fanon!Cooper.

I don't own Glee. Feedback of any kind would be much appreciated. I'm not so sure about this one - it's a little different from my other stuff. Also, I want to know everyone else's Cooper head canons before Big Brother! :)

* * *

><p><strong>And That's How I Choose to Remember It<strong>

Waking up next to the person you love, Kurt decides that morning, is the absolute best feeling in the world. It's better than hitting that note you thought was just slightly out of range. Better than finding the perfect scarf to compliment a poor, sad scarfless outfit you have been just dying to wear. It is even better than discovering that said scarf is seriously on sale and, oh my God, there is a hat that matches it all perfectly! Nothing is better than Blaine's bleary, sleep-encrusted eyes blinking up at him at half past seven on a Saturday morning. Well, maybe the happy little smile that stretches across Blaine's face when seeing Kurt's own eyes blinking back. Or how he says _good morning_ in a way that can only mean _I love you_.

Kurt loves being able to roll over on top of Blaine's warm body and rub their noses together as Blaine laughs and the rough sound of his not-quite-awake voice makes Kurt want to stay in bed forever. He wonders how couples ever manage to take this for granted – an endless, unrestrained supply of this simple, gentle affection.

Kurt stares into Blaine's soft eyes and runs a hand through sleep-ruffled curls before leaning down to nuzzle at his shadowed jaw. "You are absolute perfection."

Blaine snorts indelicately. "I'm sure," he says, his voice still on the scratchy side. "With my scruff and bedhead and morning breath."

"Mmmm," Kurt agrees and leans in for a kiss as Blaine rolls his eyes.

~0~

Kurt feels hands snake around his hips and a hot mouth press a wet kiss into the back of his neck and tries to ignore it as he flips the egg white omelets. The lips on his neck become more insistent, the grip tighter on his hips, and he attempts to stave off the grin that threatens as Blaine growls at his lack of response. The next thing he knows he is being flipped around and his back is pushed against the edge of the counter and Blaine's tongue is probing messily into his mouth. He moans around it and feels Blaine's smile against his lips.

Blaine's face scratches at Kurt's skin as he slides his mouth down his jaw and to his neck, where he groans as he sucks at the sensitive skin there. Kurt opens his eyes and his mouth, ready to chastise Blaine for what is likely on its way to becoming the world's largest hickey, but nothing comes out. Over Blaine's shoulder he can see a man standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Just standing and watching them, his eyes wide and mouth in the shape of a perfect O.

After a split second decision that he can't even remember making, Kurt grabs Blaine by the wrist and flips him behind his body. He drops the spatula in favour of the knife that rests on the cutting board next to him, the remnants of leeks and garlic still clinging to its blade. He points it at the stranger and takes a deep breath, steeling himself. No one is doing _anything_ to Blaine. Over Kurt's dead body.

He feels Blaine's chin poke over his shoulder and is about to tell him to get down when he lets out an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing here, Cooper? Mom and Dad are away until next weekend."

_Cooper?_ Blaine's brother Cooper? Cooper whom he never mentions but in passing and doesn't even have any photographs of? Kurt eases up his desperate hold on the knife handle and studies him. Now that he is no longer in a panic, he notices that the man bears a striking resemblance to Blaine's father: same light eyes, same hair, though it is not streaked with distinguished grey the way the elder Mr. Anderson's is. There is even something in his air that is similar: haughty and controlled and maybe a little steely.

There is a slight smirk about his lips when he replies to Blaine. "I know they're not here. That's why I came. Can't very well have proper brotherly bonding time with those two getting all up in our business, now can we, Pips?"

Kurt feels Blaine's breath against his neck as he lets out an irritated huff but he keeps his eyes on the brother. He is upsetting Blaine. Kurt decides that he does not care for him in the slightest.

He introduces himself after a silent moment, watching Kurt's face, the same smirk playing over his mouth. "Cooper Anderson."

Blaine huffs again. "This one with the knife is my boyfriend, Kurt," he says.

"Well, he pushed you behind him when he thought I was an intruder. I like him already." The small smirk on Cooper's lips widens into a goofy grin that makes him look a whole lot less like his father. It is that flash of goofiness, somehow reminding Kurt of Blaine, that makes him finally drop the knife back on the cutting board and take a deep breath. And that's when he smells the acrid scent of burning omelet. Just as he turns toward the stove the smoke detector begins screeching overhead.

"Shit! The damn eggs," he grumbles, and takes the pan off of the heat as Blaine and his brother see to the noise.

~0~

The tension is as thick in the living room as the smoke had been in the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine are seated close together on the loveseat while Blaine's brother has chosen to curl his feet up under himself in his father's armchair. The way he is sitting clashes confusingly with his _everything_. Kurt doesn't quite know what to make of him.

"So..." Kurt says, trying to break the silence. Blaine shoots him a look as though he is betraying him by doing it and Kurt barely holds back an eye roll. "Cooper, Blaine tells me you go to law school and... um, that's pretty much it, actually."

"Seriously, Blaine?" Cooper says, clutching his chest with his right hand. "That's all you've told your boyfriend about me? I'm hurt." Regardless of the flippancy of his remark, Kurt can see something lurking at the back of his eyes, in the forced curve of his lips. He really _is_ hurt. Blaine had said that Cooper was basically a carbon copy of his father, and though in looks that may be true, Kurt is getting flashes of something more and to say that he is intrigued would be a gross understatement.

"Harvard Law," Cooper says, turning his smile on Kurt. "I'll be finished this May."

"And how are you liking that?"

"Liking? Hmmm... With law school it's more a question of managing to slog your way through and see the end so you can go on living your life."

"Well, that doesn't sound very rewarding."

"I'm hoping the rewarding part will come afterward when I'm actually putting my education to use. And if not, well..." he shrugs, a _what can you do_ gesture, the smirk on his face looking forced. He turns to Blaine and looks suddenly serious. His change in demeanour makes Blaine furrow his brow and Kurt sees the movement of his jaw as he grinds his teeth.

Something is screaming _danger! danger!_ in Kurt's mind, and although he isn't sure where the conversation is about to go, he _is_ sure that it is not headed to a particularly happy place. "So, what are your plans once you finish school?"

Cooper's eyes drift away from Blaine and Kurt feels his boyfriend's body relax next to him.

"I was originally thinking about staying in Boston, but lately I've been leaning toward New York. It's such an amazing city and –"

"It really is –" Kurt begins to gush but Blaine interrupts.

"What, not joining Dad's firm?" he asks his brother. It's biting and sarcastic and sounds a lot more like Kurt himself than Blaine. Kurt would be proud if it had been directed at an opponent who didn't look so cowed by it.

Cooper is quick to collect himself and school his expression into one of amused detachment once more. "Christ no! I would rather be shot out of a cannon!"

"I know someone who has a cannon for just that purpose and would love to use you to quench her love of spectacle. You know, if you are ever so inclined."

Blaine chuckles at that and Kurt wants to pat himself on the back for easing the tension, if only a little.

Cooper smiles at them and hooks both hands over one knee and rocks back and forth in the chair. It's something Kurt has seen Blaine do countless times when he is nervous and he feels a seed of affection bloom in his chest. "But yeah, New York," Cooper says. "I'm leaning that way. I've been told my little bro has his heart set on that city and it certainly makes it a much more solid prospect."

Kurt looks over to see Blaine's reaction to this declaration. His eyes are narrowed as he studies his brother. After a moment he snorts out a laugh and heaves himself off of the loveseat. "Whatever," he says. "I'm going to make us some new breakfast."

~0~

After a day filled with avoidance and palpable awkwardness, Blaine volunteers to go get them some take-out for dinner. Kurt doesn't bother to offer to come along; he can see that Blaine needs some time alone right now. So Kurt kisses him goodbye and tells him to drive safely, then grabs his messenger bag and settles in on the sofa to start his homework.

It doesn't take long for Cooper to find him and take his place in his father's chair once again.

"Alone at last." Cooper is trying for his usual cocky smirk, but it isn't working for him like it usually does. His face falls in the presence of Kurt's knowingly raised eyebrow.

"Did you mean it? About New York."

"Absolutely. He didn't believe me, did he? I just..." Cooper cradles his head in his hands and slumps forward. And Kurt feels _bad_. He knows he probably shouldn't; he has no idea what went on in their family that makes Blaine treat his brother with such open hostility. Open hostility is really not Blaine's M.O. after all, so there is likely a good reason for it. But still... there is something almost _desperate_ about Cooper – like he needs this week to go well, for everything to be magically better and Kurt is feeling some sort of unconscious urge to help.

"Why now?" he asks. "After all this time, why are you coming around now?"

Cooper lifts his head and looks over at Kurt, his body still hunched in on itself on the chair. He gnaws on his bottom lip for a moment before responding. "A few weeks ago a friend of mine lost his brother in a car wreck. Fucking devastating and...I... I kept waiting before, you know? For the right time to come home and see him... after midterms, this summer vacation, _next_ summer vacation, Christmas, when I was finished with school. Then Mom called and told me they were going away this week and I grabbed my computer and booked a ticket before I was even off the phone with her. I thought, _maybe..._ maybe I can fix it. I just want my brother back." And that look is back in his eyes again – desperation. Kurt's heart pangs for him. He knows that he himself would go to the ends of the earth to make anything up to Blaine if they ever had a falling out. The thought of being on the receiving end of Blaine's cool detachment makes him want to curl in on himself just as Cooper is now doing. He must notice something in Kurt's expression, something that makes him dare to hope, because in that moment Cooper's eyes widen and he sits up a little straighter. "Do you think you could help me?"

Kurt hesitates. He wants to say yes, he does. But once again he reminds himself that he has no idea what happened to drive such a deep wedge between the two brothers in the first place and maybe Blaine has every reason to be keeping himself at a safe distance. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to go behind Blaine's back in any way. We aren't like that. We tell each other everything. I –"

"I get it. It's alright." Cooper's face falls and he looks away. He's silent for a second, rearranging his body so that his legs are tucked up under him. This seems to be his favourite way to sit. It's just as jarring to Kurt as it had been only hours before; it's such a child-like thing to do and it doesn't seem to fit him. "I just, I don't know. I don't really understand, I suppose. He once screamed at me that I just didn't _get it_, and I thought he was being a brat at the time, but I've since realized that he was right. I haven't got a fucking clue."

Kurt watches him, his face so earnest and God, he really wants to help. But he has no idea what Cooper is even talking about. "Haven't got a clue about what?"

Cooper's brow furrows and he pulls back a bit. "Didn't he tell you? Why he hates me?"

"No, I... He doesn't _hate_ you. He doesn't hate anybody. He's _Blaine_."

Cooper waves away Kurt's reassurance and stares down at the rug. "He never used to hate me. When he was a kid he worshipped me. I used to pretend it was annoying – who wants their kid brother hanging around? But I loved it really. I would have done anything for that kid. But then I went away for school and we talked less and less. He got quiet and I didn't stop and consider why.

"And when I was home from college one Thanksgiving I found out what was going on at his school, I... He was fourteen fucking years old! What kind of asshole fucking tortures a fourteen year old kid like that? I wanted to firebomb that goddamned middle school. But I couldn't, so I went for help because I knew he wouldn't. And I... I accidentally outed him to our parents."

"Excuse me, what?" Kurt had been expecting some confession of latent homophobia or... well, he's not sure what, but certainly not that. Blaine had never really spoken about coming out besides to say that it had been awkward and not at all well-received by his parents, but he had never said he had been forced out against his will.

Cooper rubs his eyes with a shaky hand. "God, that sounds terrible. But I really, truly thought they already knew. _I _knew! I had known for years. I knew that was why those kids were picking on him at school and a couple of them called him names while we were out getting pizza and I just... I went to Mom and Dad for help. Someone needed to do something before it got any worse. And when I said it... well, he couldn't very well deny it once it was out there. He's never forgiven me.

"He was so mad, and I didn't even understand why. I had only been trying to help. I didn't get why it was such a big deal. I was young and so _stupid_. And then I just went back to Boston and he _hated_ me."

Kurt knows that he should be angry on Blaine's behalf – he should. But he's pretty sure Cooper is crying, his eyes hidden behind his shaky hand, and he wants to make everything better. For Cooper. But mostly for Blaine, because he thinks that the two of them could potentially have an amazing relationship and having an ally in his own family would be so helpful for Blaine. Kurt has learned over the past year that brothers can come in handy from time to time.

"Okay," he says. "_Okay_. Blaine only really responds to unabashed honesty. He's the most forgiving person I've ever met. Just talk to him."

"I've tried."

"Try again."

~0~

That night in bed, Blaine isn't himself. At first he's really handsy, but when Kurt tells him he feels uncomfortable doing anything with Cooper right across the hall, he backs off quickly.

"Listen," Blaine says quietly after a few long moments of silence. "Thank you for staying. I know it's kind of uncomfortable with him here. I really appreciate you staying with me anyway. Not leaving me here all alone to deal with him."

Kurt nods in the darkness and guiltily hides his face against Blaine's shoulder. Leaving the two of them alone is precisely his plan for the next day if he can swing it. He decides to try for a little honestly with the hope that he won't have to set anything up. "Maybe you should, I don't know... talk to him? See why he came all this way. Surely he has a reason for coming to see you out of the blue like this."

"Nothing good, if I know Cooper."

"Well, maybe you _don't_ know him. You said yourself that you've barely seen him since he started law school."

Blaine huffs and turns away, curling up with his back to Kurt. Kurt extends a hand and rests it against Blaine's back, refusing to be frozen out completely. "Just find out what he wants, honey. Then you'll know and we can enjoy the rest of our week. I'll be here the whole time, okay?"

Blaine squirms back around and cuddles into Kurt's waiting embrace. "Do you promise? Promise that you won't leave me here alone with them?"

"I promise," Kurt whispers into Blaine's neck, wondering when Cooper had become _them_.

Blaine's hands and lips begin to roam again and soon they're both rutting and moaning and Blaine gasps, "_Please_. Please, I need you."

And Kurt quickly forgets all about Cooper Anderson sleeping across the hall.

~0~

Kurt hangs back as long as possible after Blaine heads down to the kitchen. He heard Cooper get up and in the shower early in the morning and listened to him go downstairs. He hopes that his absence will make Cooper take the initiative to speak with Blaine, but he also wants to be sure he is somewhere nearby in case Blaine gets upset and needs him. It's a thin line he's walking. He takes a little longer than necessary fiddling with his hair and reads over his paper for English class before joining the Anderson boys.

When he hears them talking in the kitchen Kurt stops in his tracks, wishing he had stayed away a little longer. He takes two steps backwards and considers returning upstairs until his own shuffling stops blocking their conversation from reaching his ears and he hears himself being discussed. Face reddening, Kurt leans forward to listen in.

"So, you're a bit of a screamer," Cooper says and Kurt could kick him. The cocky tone of his voice is really not going to help matters in the slightest.

And he's right, of course. Blaine's derision is blatant without any sort of visuals. "Funny," he says. "So you heard us. You know what? I don't care. Judge me all you like."

Cooper sighs loudly. "No. I don't... I don't _care_. I just want you to be happy –"

"Oh, lucky me, you don't care."

"Come on, Pips. I'm not him. I'm not _Dad_."

Blaine scoffs. "Don't call me that," he snaps.

"Are you going to hate me forever?" Cooper asks. His voice is quiet and he sounds so broken that there is no way Blaine can possibly fail to respond to him. Kurt holds his breath, waiting. He hears water running and the coffee pot clanking roughly onto its burner before Blaine answers.

"I don't... I don't _hate_ you. I just... It was never just about _that_. I guess I've always been holding on to all this resentment, but it's not like you could have helped a lot of it anyway." Blaine pauses for a long moment and Kurt dares a peek into the room. Blaine has his back to him, his hip resting against the counter, his arms wrapped around himself protectively. He's staring at the floor tiles as Cooper watches him, glassy eyes hopeful.

"I..." Blaine begins again, standing a little straighter before turning and resting his back against a cupboard. "You were just gone," he says, almost a whisper. "That year, you have no idea how bad it got. You told them and then you went back to college and I was here. And the knowledge, their _judgement_, the way he watched my _every_ move like I was suddenly this completely different person, God, it was like noxious gas, choking me all the time. I couldn't even escape at school because it was a whole other kind of torture. And then the dance happened. And then Dalton. And you were just... It was like you had never even existed sometimes."

"I'm so, so sorry, B. I tried to come home when you were hurt. They wouldn't let me, said school was too important and it was midterms and... I tried to argue that you were _more_ important and I told them I was coming no matter what they said. And he... he threatened me. Said if I dared charge a ticket he would cut me off completely and never let me see you anyway. He'd tell the hospital not to allow me into your room. Mom tried to intervene before it got too ugly, kept reassuring me that you were fine and we could talk on the phone as soon as you got home. I screamed at them, called them useless parents. I told Dad he was a selfish prick and he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

Blaine finally looks up at his brother. "You said that to Dad?"

"Of course I did! You were hurt and he wouldn't even let me come and see that you were okay with my own eyes! I wanted to..." Cooper makes a throttling gesture and growls, before slumping forward and running shaking hands through his already dishevelled hair. "I was fucking enraged. If that son of a bitch had been within choking distance that day... Fuck. I'd probably be in prison for patricide right now.

"God, the shit that he said about it... about them hurting you –"

"He made it seem like it was my own fault, right? Parading around like –"

"Fuck! I hate him so fucking much!" Cooper aims a kick at the nearest stool and sends it toppling, Blaine watching him in a detached sort of way, curling further in on himself. "I'm so sorry, Pips. I'm sorry I wasn't here to look after you."

"You couldn't have stopped it from happening, Cooper."

"I could have stopped him from saying shit to you. Because he did, didn't he? Made you feel like it was your own doing, or that you deserved it or something equally ridiculous."

Blaine nodded once and Cooper's face fell. "I wish I could have taken you from them, Pips."

"Don't be stupid, Cooper."

"When you were a baby and you would wake up crying at night, I'd always hear you and go into your room before Mom and Dad. I'd kneel by the side of your crib and sing to you until they came in to change you or feed you or whatever you needed. But sometimes they didn't come at all, and I'd sing you to sleep. And I used to think – I'm a better parent to you than they are, and I'd promise myself that when I was big I would look after you when you needed and not leave you all alone when you cried.

"Hell, they were probably listening in on the monitor and knew when you woke up because you actually needed something, but at the time I thought they were neglecting you. I used to give Mom the cold shoulder for days afterwards. But I didn't keep that promise, Blaine. And I'm sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know. So I'm making it again. Any time you need me, _ever_, I'll come. Okay? Just call me and I'll be there as quickly as I can.

"And if I get a job in New York this summer like I'm hoping, you can move in with me if you want. You'll be 18 in October; I doubt they'll try and fight us about it. And you've got the money from Grandma Anderson for school, so they can't threaten you like they did me."

"You're crazy, you know?" Blaine says wetly, shaking his head.

Cooper nods and opens his arms and Blaine pitches himself forward. "I love you, Pipsqueak," he says, his own voice thick with tears. He rocks Blaine to and fro. "Shh, don't cry."

"You're crying, too," comes Blaine's muffled voice.

"Shut up."

"I love you, Coop."

Kurt wipes a hand over his eyes and backs toward the stairs.

~0~

"Kurt! Psst! Kurt!" Kurt swats at the annoying insect flying about his head. It buzzes again and then pinches him. He sits upright and smacks... _Cooper_. Oh. "Thank God you're easy to rouse. Blaine sleeps like the freaking dead. Listen – my parents are on their way home."

"No," Kurt argues groggily. "Not 'til Friday night."

"No, they're coming early. See, I've been ignoring their calls so they wouldn't know I was coming home, but that made them worry and they called my roommate and he told them I was here. So they're coming. They left a voicemail on my phone. They're coming _now_."

"Shit!" Kurt sits up straighter and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "How long?"

"40 minutes, give or take. Don't worry, I've got a plan. Get dressed and we'll pretend you came over to make us breakfast. How nice of you!" he adds jovially.

"Only one problem: I cannot transform into my usual fabulous self in a mere 40 minutes." Kurt looks down at himself and pulls the sheet up to cover his bare chest. "And, oh my God, I'm naked. Get out!"

Cooper chuckles, making his way to the door. "I believe in you," he says. He turns around just as he's about to leave. "What are we gonna do about sleeping beauty?"

"Let him rest," Kurt says, regarding Blaine fondly. "He's had an eventful few days."

"Yeah he has," Cooper says, his voice laced with innuendo. He waggles his eyebrows at Kurt and Kurt picks up a decorative cushion and lobs it at him. Cooper shuts the door on his laughter, the cushion hitting the wood and bouncing uselessly to the floor.

40 minutes later, Kurt is in the Andersons' kitchen whipping up homemade waffle batter while Cooper aides him by slicing fresh fruit.

"Cooper! Cooper, are you here?" Mrs. Anderson calls out from the foyer.

Kurt and Cooper share a look before Cooper takes a deep breath and wipes his hands on a cloth. "In the kitchen, Mom!" he calls back.

"Oh, um... Kurt," she says, her wide smile frozen in place.

"Kurt came over to make us breakfast," Cooper says. "Couldn't wake Blaine up, though. A bomb going off next door couldn't wake him up, I swear."

Mrs. Anderson titters at her eldest son and gives him a peck on the cheek. "It was very nice of you to come over and feed my boys, Kurt," she says.

"Well, I couldn't allow them to breakfast at McDonald's again," Kurt replies. "I care far too much about everyone's heart health."

"Which is why you made homemade whipped cream for the waffles," Cooper teases.

"It's organic," Kurt says with a sniff. "And you're certainly not getting any."

Cooper begins to laugh just as Mr. Anderson enters the room, looking displeased when he spots Kurt and his son joking around in his kitchen. "Cooper," he says. "Nice of you to let us know you were coming for a visit."

"I didn't come to see you," Cooper answers, swiping his finger along the rim of the bowl of cream. Kurt swats him and he chuckles before looking towards his father. "I came to see Blaine."

Mr. Anderson does not look at all pleased by Cooper's brazen reply and is about to respond when Blaine wanders in, still half asleep and stumbling over his own feet. "What're you guys doin' back?" he asks around a yawn, his eyes widening when he sees Kurt in the kitchen and everything dawns on him.

Cooper jumps in to save the day. "Look who came over to make us breakfast, Pips."

Blaine smiles and comes over to stand between them, grabbing a slice of strawberry and popping it into his mouth. "That's so sweet of you, Babe," he says and kisses Kurt square on the lips. Kurt sees Blaine and Cooper share a glance and Cooper gives Blaine a clandestine thumbs up. "Ooh, waffles. My favourite," Blaine says.

"I know they are, _Babe_," Kurt answers wryly. "And if you stick your fingers in the cream like your brother, I'm going to clobber you."

"Fair enough."

"Totally worth it," Cooper sing-songs and Kurt rolls his eyes.

~0~

"These waffles are delicious, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson gushes. Her voice and demeanour are way over the top, but no matter how uncomfortable she very obviously is, she always tries.

Kurt gives her a smile. "Thank you! It was my mom's recipe."

"Was? Did she find a better one?" Cooper asks, not noticing the looks he's receiving from Blaine and his mother.

"No. She's dead," Kurt says matter-of-factly.

Cooper blanches. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"Not your fault," Kurt tells him with a soft smile. "Unless you've been sitting on a cure for cancer for the last ten years."

Cooper shakes his head, still looking horrified with himself and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson share a look from either end of the table. Blaine reaches over and squeezes Kurt's knee, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Well, this is lovely," Kurt says after a long, silent moment. "I do adore a good, old-fashioned awkward silence."

Cooper laughs and reaches across the table to pat Kurt's hand. "I adore _you_," he says. "You're amazing. Why didn't you guys tell me Blaine had such an awesome boyfriend?" He looks at both of his parents before turning back towards Kurt and Blaine. "We are definitely hanging out in New York next year, even without the Pipsqueak."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaims. "No fair!"

"Sorry, Pips, but I'm stealing your boyfriend."

"New York? What's going on in New York?" Mr. Anderson asks pointedly, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I'm moving there after school. And Kurt is moving there _for_ school. Blaine too, next year."

"And what about the firm?"

Cooper raises one eyebrow, his jaw flexing as the muscles clench. He regards his father for a moment before speaking. "I already told you, Dad. I'm not interested."

"And to whom am I meant to pass the family business, hmm? Blaine and his singing and dancing?"

Kurt is taken aback, but Blaine doesn't seem surprised. He picks at his breakfast, a look of resignation on his face. Kurt reaches down and rubs a hand lovingly over his thigh.

"I only _wish_ we had a family business worthy of Blaine's talent. But alas, the rest of us are lawyers."

Blaine smiles into his waffles as Mr. Anderson splutters. "Cut the jokes and be serious, Cooper. New York is a very expensive city. Do you even have a job?"

"I am aware, Father. And getting a placement won't be difficult, seeing as I am top of my class. I have already had several offers."

"That's wonderful, Cooper," Mrs. Anderson says, cutting in before her husband can continue with his admonishments and further embarrass her. "We should go out for a family dinner tonight to celebrate. Maybe at the club. Okay, Tom?"

"Sorry, Ma," Cooper says. "I came home to spend some time with Blaine and get to know his boyfriend. We're playing pool with Kurt's brother Finn tonight. I think we'll order pizza or something. You shouldn't wait up. And don't worry about Blaine," he adds as an afterthought. "I'll look after him."

~0~

Cooper's flight is leaving at half past twelve. He says he'll be fine and says his goodbyes to them after coffee at The Lima Bean, but they don't want to let him go quite yet. He calls the school pretending to be each off their guardians in turn and gets them the day off.

"I'm such a wonderful influence," he says with a happy sigh, Kurt and Blaine laughing as they climb into Kurt's Navigator to follow Cooper in his rental to the airport.

He checks his suitcase and they goof around for awhile, trying on hats in the tacky tourist shops located outside of the restricted boarding area. As the time ticks ever closer to the flight's departure, Cooper smiles sadly at the boys and they head toward the security gates.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," he says, pulling them into a group hug. "Though I can't believe I just spent my very last spring break in Ohio."

Blaine gives his brother a small smile and Cooper squeezes his shoulder. "Totally worth it," he says. "And Kurt... Thanks. I really, really owe you one."

"No you don't," Kurt tells him, with a sweet smile at Blaine. "I got what I wanted out of it, too."

"What are you guys talking about? Why would Cooper owe you? Kurt?"

"Well, he gave me some good advice which worked out quite nicely."

"Oh, I see," Blaine says, nodding to himself and looking between Kurt and Cooper. "The two of you were in cahoots the whole time. No wonder you got chummy so quickly."

"In cahoots? Come on, Pips, what a terrible thing to say. Cahoots! You know I put the Cooper in _cooper_ation."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "It's co-operation, which you are well aware."

"Exactly. And I put the Cooper in it, remember?" Cooper nudges Blaine's shoulder, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Blaine answers with a fond shake of his head.

"What in the name of Grilled Cheesus are you two talking about?" Kurt asks, forehead scrunched in confusion, his eyes darting from Blaine to Cooper and back again.

"Blaine learned how to spell my name before his own and when he saw the word 'cooperation' in a book I was reading him, he flipped out because it had my name in it. He used to pronounce it _Cooper_ation before our asshole father corrected him. It was sort of our word after that, right Pips?"

Kurt giggles at Blaine's blush and threads their fingers together. "That's adorable," he tells him and Blaine swings their arms back and forth just once before letting go.

"I'd forgotten about that," Blaine says, and he looks sadly down at his feet.

"Well, I hadn't," Cooper says. He drops his carry-on bag to the floor and pulls Blaine into his arms. "I meant what I said – call me if you need _anything_. And that goes for you, too," he adds, turning both himself and Blaine in Kurt's direction. "I'm really going to miss you guys." Cooper lets go of Blaine and pulls Kurt in for a hug. "Look after my little brother for me, okay?"

"Cooper –" Blaine begins with a roll of his eyes, but Kurt cuts across him.

"I will guard him with my life."

"I know you will. It was the first thing you did, after all. And that's why you're my new favourite person."

Kurt chuckles and pulls back, giving Cooper's forearms a quick squeeze.

"I'm sorry if I'm leaving you in a mess with Mom and Dad again, B. I know Dad's pissed at me now and I hope he doesn't take it out on you."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Now that you're gone they'll go back to barely acknowledging my existence. It's fine."

"Blaine –"

"Really, it's fine. It's better than the alternative."

Cooper sighs and shakes his head sadly, sharing a look with Kurt. "I'll keep you informed about New York. As soon as I get a place you're welcome there, alright? I've got my inheritance money, so I can afford a second bedroom."

"Cooper, I don't want you wasting that money on me –"

"B, you're the most important thing in the world to me, okay? That's the real reason Kurt and I got chummy so quickly – because we have that in common. Nothing for you will ever be a waste. Got it?"

"Okay, fine, I got it. And I love you, Coop."

Cooper rests a hand against Blaine's cheek and gives it a little tap. "I love you, too, Pips." He retracts his hand and takes a deep breath, eyes blinking rapidly to keep his tears at bay. "Alright, boys, one more quick hug and I've really got to go." He pulls them in for another group hug and kisses both of their hair. "And I'm sorry for interrupting your playing house this week."

Blaine laughs. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll have another chance soon."

"As long as it's not at my place. You two are louder than a couple of overenthusiastic porn stars."

"Oh my God! Cooper!" Kurt looks around, scandalized, making sure no one overheard.

"What?" Cooper asks, all innocence. "I call 'em like I see 'em. Well, hear 'em. Thank God I didn't see 'em."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. "We're leaving now."

Blaine laughs and leans over to pick up Cooper's carry-on and pass it to him. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Sure thing, little bro. And I'll see you again really soon. Promise."

"You'd better," Blaine tells him and they share one last hug before Cooper walks in through the gate to the security check point.

Kurt smiles at the wistful way Blaine watches his brother walk away. They will all be together before they know it and things in New York are going to be damn near perfect.


End file.
